ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig 10: Gamaverse
Mig 10: Gamaverse is the first original series of the entire Mig 10 franchise. Plot Mig 10: Gamaverse/Characters | Characters Mig 10: Gamaverse/Villains | Villains Mig 10: Gamaverse/Aliens | Gamatrix Aliens Mig 10: Gamaverse/Episodes Season 1 | Season 1 Episodes Mig 10: Gamaverse/Episodes Season 2 | Season 2 Episodes Mig 10: Gamaverse/Misc | Misc Plot Miguel Tennyson, now with his new and original Gamatrix, continues his adventures trying to stop the bad guys from destroying everything and taking over everything. No longer joined by his fellow teammate, Mig is a solo hero and discovers a vast underground alien-inhabited city called "Under City" and stop new bad guys who are up to no good once again. Witness the NEW adventures in Mig 10: Gamaverse! Characters *Miguel Tennyson (main) *Maltha (main) Recurring Characters *Clepron Stargo *Magister Dan *Tetrax Shard *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Villains *Romatron (whereabouts remain unknown) **Romatron's Robots (destroyed) *Jackel (whereabouts remain unknown) *Tyere (confined) **Tyere's Lackies (escaped) *Ninenine (whereabouts remain unknown) *Splot (confined) *Sunder (confined) *Ninenine (whereabouts remain unknown) *Corrolieis (deceased) *Prince Skredall (deceased) *Princess Lumpha (confined) *Yalo (escaped) *Street Bandits (confined) *King Loret (settled differences) **King Loret's Army (settled differences) *Z'Khulfarr Dragon (deceased) *Zootra (confined) *Anopolicka Guards (destroyed) *Zombified Plumbers (deceased...again) *Markulund (confined) *Gargoyle Guardians (defeated) *Snake Bats (defeated) *Chanecell (deceased) *Dragon Men (defeated) Aliens Note: If an alien has a '^^^ 'in it, that means it has a confirmation pic. If an alien has a '+++' in it, that means it is confirmed for sure. New Aliens *Magmageddon *Octospecto *Kreepy Krawl *Nitrowing *ElectroCharge *Yellow Star *String Man *Sdrawkcab (Backwards) *Flish-Flash *Cosmos Returning Aliens *Diamondhead *Jury Rigg *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Eatle *Crashhopper *Terraspin *NRG *XLR8 *Heatblast *Echo Echo ^^^ *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Migmummy +++ *Migvicktor +++ *Migwolf +++ *Bullhorns *SonaR *Tige-Rodent +++ *Alien M *Spiker *ICEitope *Lavalamp *Puncherbot *Battery-Acid +++ *Flash Flood *Warpspeed *Dragonfly *Sonic Boomer *Articguana ^^^ *Ripjaws *Grey Matter *Eye Guy ^^^ *Rath *Wildmutt *Armodrillo *Stinkfly *Goop *Feedback *ChamAlien Episodes Season 1 *''The New Old Basics, Part 1'' *''The New Old Basics, Part 2'' *''Engine Heard 'Round the World'' *''The Other Side of Time'' *''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term'' *''Sound of Silence'' *''A Halo of Devastation Around Us'' *''Let Me Get This Straight'' *''It's All About Yalo'' *''The Very Wild Northeast'' *''Hunting the Hunter'' *''An Abnormal Day High Up'' *''Keystone Number 13'' *''The Year of the Dragon Men'' *''Ascending Troubles'' Season 2 *''Space Dudes'' *''The Aftermath'' *''New Horizons'' *''The Roller Ghoster Ride'' *''Something to Jump Start the Day'' *''Lonesome Ranger'' *''Satisfaction Day '' Fan List 'Write your signature here (with the ~ mark 4 times) if you are a fan! ' *'Series owner! Migster7' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) *'Brandon 10' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:19, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Trivia *PM confirmed that Mig will have a new trix with a new set of 10 aliens. *The art style of this series has changed to Omniverse format. *The main villain is confirmed to be Romatron. *Mig gains a new ally: Maltha, a weapons master and a detective for the plumbers. *Mig is confirmed to be more of a solo hero, meaning Clepron will not be in the series anymore from eps 1 and 2. *It is confirmed that Maltha will be a new partner for Mig in Mig 10: Gamaverse, who is very fond of Mig himself. *PM confirmed that Mig may have up to 5 new additonal aliens as well as the new set of 10 and returning old aliens. **All aliens from Mig 10 are confirmed to re-appear in Gamaverse. *There is a confirmed number of 70 episodes overall with this series, making it the most eps in the Mig 10 franchise. *There will be breaks between seasons but 2 seasons will air with no breaks until afterwards. Example: seasons 1 and 2, break, seasons 3 and 4, break, season 5. *It is confirmed that after the end of season 1, an episode will be aired every Friday night (same) AND Saturday night. *Although Four Arms, Water Hazard, and Kickin Hawk have pics in GV format, they will not appear in the show itself. *Mig 10: Gamaverse will get up to 3 specials/movies later on in the series. *After arc 1, the writing style of episodes will change from: "I like this," Mig said, to: Mig: I like this. *Recurring characters and minor villains will have seperate templates and they will be listed here as well. See Also Mig 10: Gamaverse/Gallery Category:Series Category:Episode Lists Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Sequel